Toi vouloir Moi  ByaRen
by Shini-sama
Summary: OS faisant suite à ma fiction "Moi vouloir Toi". Ichigo a quitté le Japon avec son amant Kensei. Comment Byakuya, ex-employeur et amoureux du jeune rouquin, va-t-il vivre cette situation? Va-t-il renoncer à Kurosaki?


**Titre : **_**Toi vouloir Moi - ByaRen.**_

**Pairing :** _Byakuya X Renji_

**Rating :** _M_

_**Personnages utilisés :**_ _Kuchiki Byakuya, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Shiba Kaien._

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Note : **_Cet OS a été écrit dans la foulée de ma fiction "Moi vouloir Toi". Il s'agit tout simplement en fait d'un épilogue à l'histoire consacré à Byakuya et Renji. Disons que c'est un pairing que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser et je me suis dit que cette fiction valait bien un petit aperçu sur ce que devient Byakuya par la suite._

**Avertissements! : **_Ce chapitre est consacré à Byakuya et Renji (donc, il n'y aura ni Ichigo, ni Kensei ^^). __Ce chapitre contient pratiquement exclusivement une scène à caractère sexuel explicite! __ (Attention à vos yeux, Byakuya se lâche! XD)_

**Note **_: Si vous n'avez pas lu "Moi vouloir Toi" ça n'altèrera pas vraiment votre compréhension de cet OS, même si pour le cadre général de l'histoire il vaut mieux connaître le passé de Byakuya ^^_

**Résumé :** _Ichigo a quitté le Japon avec son amant Kensei. Comment Byakuya, ex-employeur et amoureux du jeune rouquin, va-t-il vivre cette situation? Va-t-il renoncer à Kurosaki?_

_

* * *

**~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**_

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Kensei et Ichigo avaient avoué la vérité concernant leur couple à Isshin. Ils avaient quitté le Japon, ensemble, le rouquin profitant du cadeau que Kuchiki Byakuya lui avait fait : une somme d'argent rondelette pour commencer sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant à New-York. Le jeune homme avait envoyé, quelques jours plus tard, une lettre de remerciements sincères au noble et ce dernier avait conservé le papier écrit de la main d'Ichigo comme une relique, la relisant tout au long de la journée, la connaissant par cœur.

De son côté, Kuchiki Byakuya s'était retrouvé seul dans son manoir, combattant ce sentiment d'échec qui ne cessait de l'envahir un peu plus chaque jour. Il refusait de voir sa sœur Rukia, refusait de voir ses plus proches collaborateurs, la seule personne qu'il avait en tête était quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir.

L'inquiétude au sein du clan Kuchiki ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours, le noble restant imperturbable dans son mutisme, cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Devant la porte de ses appartements, un homme et une femme attendaient un quelconque signe du retour à la vie de Byakuya, et cela depuis de longues journées et de longues nuits silencieuses :

_Renji, on devrait appeler un médecin.

Le garde du corps aux longs cheveux rouges poussa un soupir lassé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement.

_Il a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne, tu n'as pas compris ça, Rukia?

La petite brune le fusilla du regard et adopta une moue boudeuse pendant quelques instants.

_Et s'il était malade? Vraiment malade je veux dire? Et si... s'il avait fait une bêtise là-dedans?

_La femme de chambre m'a bien confirmé qu'il allait bien en venant changer les draps du lit il y a une heure, répondit Renji, d'un ton monotone. Elle m'a dit qu'il se tenait tous les matins devant la fenêtre donnant sur la cour, le regard vide et les bras le long de son corps, telle une ombre. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'on s'adresse à lui et son regard divague, observant l'horizon au loin.

Rukia soupira à l'entente du discours monocorde d'Abaraï. N'y avait-il rien qu'elle puisse faire? N'y avait-il rien qui puisse sortir son frère du désespoir qu'il vivait suite au départ d'Ichigo?

_Je sais que nii-sama aimait beaucoup Ichigo... Je crois... je crois qu'il était vraiment amoureux de lui.

_Ichigo n'est qu'un bâtard sans cœur! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Kuchiki-sama! Si je le croise à nouveau, je lui ferai la peau!

Les grands yeux bleus de Rukia observèrent le visage colérique d'Abaraï. Ce dernier s'était également beaucoup inquiété de l'état de son frère suite à cette déception amoureuse, veillant continuellement sur la tranquillité de Byakuya et s'assurant que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il semblait exténué et avait une mine épouvantable.

_Tu devrais prendre du repos, Renji, lui conseilla la jeune fille. Ça fait cinq jours que tu es posté ici sans même t'allonger.

_Pas besoin, je dors assis contre le mur.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aideras nii-sama.

_Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Rukia!

La conversation fut close. Rukia ne tenta pas de discuter d'avantage avec le garde du corps têtu, délaissant la porte de la chambre de son frère pour le reste de la journée. Elle retourna dans ses quartiers, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, ses beaux yeux divaguant à travers la fenêtre.

Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Ichigo. Non, lui n'y était pour rien, tout du moins il n'en était pas complètement responsable. En réalité, elle en voulait à son frère! Elle en voulait à Byakuya pour être si facilement tombé amoureux, si désespérément tombé amoureux d'un homme inaccessible!

_Finalement, nous sommes tous les mêmes dans la famille, soupira-t-elle en appuyant une main hésitante sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Le lendemain, la situation n'avait pas évolué lorsque la brune parvint à nouveau devant la chambre de son frère. Et malgré ses tentatives, la porte massive restait close tel un mur infranchissable d'une forteresse inaccessible. Pas une parole de son frère, pas un seul signe. Pendant combien resterait-il ainsi?

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le bureau du noble, Kaien, le précepteur de Rukia, s'occupait de répondre aux coups de fils mais également aux courriers électroniques qui arrivaient à l'intention de Byakuya. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit – et encore moins la presse – soit au courant de la détresse d'un membre aussi important de la famille impériale.

Il n'aurait manqué que cela à l'abattement de Byakuya : que la presse s'en mêle!

Kaien s'efforçait chaque jour de faire passer le mutisme du noble pour une maladie bénigne mais extrêmement fatigante. Et cela faisait six jours que ça durait. L'empereur en personne, désireux de s'entretenir avec Byakuya concernant des sujets pointilleux, fut lui-même extrêmement mécontent de la nouvelle. Il avait même exigé que le brun réponde au téléphone mais Rukia s'était acharnée à lui plaquer le combiné contre l'oreille, il n'avait pas répondu, restant de glace, comme hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Néanmoins, elle était parvenue à rentrer dans sa chambre... Mais était-ce vraiment une chose dont elle devait se réjouir?

Cependant, dans l'après-midi, chose extraordinaire, la porte de la chambre du noble s'ouvrit enfin et il apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il s'était changé, portait un costume fraichement lavé et semblait avoir retrouvé son teint habituel.

La jeune fille brune, en le voyant ainsi, lui sauta au cou, un large sourire fendant son visage juvénile. Mais en réalité, Byakuya n'avait pas guérit...

_Renji, je dois me rendre chez l'empereur.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, traversant le couloir tel un fantôme, glissant sur le sol dans des pas surréalistes, les yeux vides, laissant sa jeune sœur et son garde du corps figés derrière lui.

La jeune fille était choquée, observant le dos de son grand frère disparaître devant elle à l'angle du large couloir. Byakuya avait toujours été un personnage froid et austère, même envers sa jeune soeur, mais pas à un tel point. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu... Renji posa alors une main sur son épaule et tenta de la réconforter :

_Au moins, il est sorti d'ici.

_Tu... Tu as vu ses yeux? murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Abaraï soupira et cacha ses pupilles marrons, inquiètes. Oui. Oui, il avait vu les yeux du noble et il avait pu y voir toute la douleur d'un cœur brisé. Bon sang, ne s'en remettrait-il jamais?

Ces derniers jours, il avait cherché encore et encore une solution plausible, applicable à l'état de détresse de son patron, pour le délivrer de sa torpeur. Ce mutisme n'était-il pas seulement un appel à l'aide? Au fond, Byakuya ne cherchait-il pas à enfouir tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo dans cette attitude?

Le mieux à faire était de tout laisser sortir une bonne fois pour toute et de ne plus en reparler!

C'était la façon de voir les choses de Renji. Il était persuadé qu'en agissant ainsi, le noble retrouverait ses esprits. Mais il ignorait encore comment agir, même s'il désirait ardemment aider le noble.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte arrière de la large limousine pour que le brun s'y glisse, il retint son souffle, craignant un retournement de situation de la part de Kuchiki; mais il n'en fut rien. Byakuya monta sagement dans la longue voiture se rendant, comme il le devait, à l'entrevue fixée par son oncle l'empereur.

Le rouge se glissa dans le véhicule à ses côtés, sur la banquette tout au fond de l'habitacle, et tapa à la paroi qui les séparait du conducteur pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait démarrer. Le moteur se mit à ronronner doucement et la voiture quitta le manoir, emportant les deux hommes silencieux pour un voyage d'un peu plus d'une heure.

Byakuya, ses doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres sur ses cuisses et son visage tourné vers la fenêtre, observait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Et pourtant, c'était comme si ce qu'il voyait glissait sur sa rétine, ses pensées étaient perdues ailleurs et Renji s'en rendit clairement compte. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas réellement là, que l'homme aux cheveux ébènes était déjà bien loin de lui à cet instant. Ses pensées étaient avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Malgré cela, Renji voulait agir, dire quelque chose, montrer que lui aussi existait, l'aider à émerger de cette torpeur qui le rendait presque macabre, mais il ignorait comment faire.

_Kuchiki-sama..., commença-t-il, hésitant, je voulais vous dire... que... je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous...

Mais il avait la désagréable impression que le noble ne l'écoutait pas. Quoiqu'il faisait il ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention, jamais. Que fallait-il donc qu'il fasse pour attirer le regard du noble et qu'il l'écoute?

_Kuchiki-sama, reprit-il en se saisissant d'une de ses mains, cette fois-ci.

Son geste sembla surprendre le noble car celui-ci tourna violemment sa tête dans sa direction puis observa la main puissante d'Abaraï enserrer la sienne – froide et fragile – avec tendresse.

_Je vous en prie, vous devez parler, reprit le rouge en l'observant de ses yeux implorants. Rukia se fait du soucis pour vous, Kaien et... et moi aussi!

Toujours aucune réaction...

Renji inspira profondément sentant toute sa bonne volonté s'envoler précipitamment.

Ses doigts caressaient inconsciemment ceux du brun, entrelacés aux siens et dans un geste dont il avait soupesé toutes les conséquences, il porta bientôt la main délicate à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser tout en légèreté.

Même s'il savait qu'il risquait des représailles lourdes après une telle audace, il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la sensation de la peau fine sur ses lèvres et de recueillir sur sa bouche le frisson que le noble ne put dissimuler. La peau glacée par la torpeur sans fin qui étouffait le brun sembla se réchauffer sous les lèvres brûlantes de son garde du corps.

Perplexe, ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage du noble qu'il submergea de son regard envieux :

_S'il vous plait, Kuchiki-sama, dites-moi... Dites-moi ce qui pourrait vous ramener parmi nous comme avant. N'importe quoi, tout ce que vous voudrez!

Le rouge avait en réalité prévu ce petit discours dramatique en vue d'un quelconque moment ou il se serait trouvé seul avec le noble. Et il avait toujours prévu qu'il fonctionnerait; mais malheureusement, ses yeux de chien battus et sa moue irrésistible n'agirent en aucun cas sur Byakuya, à son plus grand désarroi.

_N'importe quoi..., reprit-il, sentant le courage s'évaporer de son corps. N'importe quoi... même si c'est la lune, même si...

_Je veux... Ichigo, marmonna le brun de sa profonde voix solennelle.

Le cœur d'Abaraï fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, mais un saut douloureux, qui lui donna pratiquement envie de vomir là, instantanément sur les sièges de cuir hauts de gamme de la limousine de son patron. Son corps s'était figé, glacé par un courant d'air polaire qui lui fit l'effet d'une claque douloureuse sur la joue.

_Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo?_

Toujours cet imbécile d'Ichigo qui s'était fait la malle avec ce flic, sans respecter ne serait-ce qu'un peu les désirs de Byakuya! Il n'avait jamais pu le voir en peinture mais là, c'était pire que tout! Renji sentait clairement la colère monter en lui, elle faisait bouillir son sang et étourdissait son esprit.

Le brun laissa sa tête partir en arrière, reposant contre le siège de cuir et ferma ses beaux yeux bleus. Abaraï se demanda alors si ce n'était pas une invitation, s'il ne fermait pas les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire?

Mais que s'apprêtait-il à faire en fin de compte? se demanda-t-il, le cœur battant et les joues rosies par la perspective de voir Byakuya si offert devant ses yeux, sans la moindre défense.

Il déglutit péniblement devant la vision excitante du cou de porcelaine, attendant qu'on vienne y planter ses dents ou bien qu'on y laisse voyager sa langue. Sa main lâcha bientôt celle de Kuchiki qui retomba sur le siège de cuir noir, comme morte, laissée à l'abandon. Se rapprochant un peu plus de ce corps dans l'expectative, Renji leva une main et la plaça au-dessus de la cuisse de son patron, n'osant pour l'instant pas le toucher.

Sa main tremblait presque alors qu'il hésitait, dans un combat titanesque entre sa volonté et sa bonne conscience, à toucher la jambe à travers le pantalon haute couture.

Le soupir exaspéré que Kuchiki lâcha à ce moment là le fit sursauter; il ignorait pourquoi il était si nerveux, mais que risquait-il dans le pire des cas? Se faire virer? Se prendre une claque en retour? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire...

Alors que s'il ne faisait rien il resterait éternellement avec le regret de ne rien avoir fait, de ne pas avoir tenté de soulager l'homme qu'il admirait depuis tant de temps.

Sa main puissante se déposa enfin sur le genoux du brun en une infime caresse, remontant bientôt le long de la cuisse délicate, puis descendant à nouveau vers le genoux dans des allées et venues toujours aussi lents et doux.

Byakuya ne trahit pas une émotion, rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'il approuvait ou ne désapprouvait ce touché. Mais Abaraï était convaincu que l'homme ne l'aurait jamais laissé aller si loin s'il n'avait pas été d'accord. Cette pensée le poussa à continuer et il se glissa un peu plus près du noble, se penchant au-dessus de son cou offert.

Fermant les yeux pour respirer le parfum de musc qui émanait de la peau pâle, il laissa son nez tracer quelques courbes rapides, de la base de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

Le corps sous lui tressaillit et en ouvrant ses petits yeux marrons, Renji découvrit que le noble mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec une force démesurée, et plissait ses yeux douloureusement. Tentait-il de lutter contre quelque chose? Se forçait-il?

Le rouge n'en avait aucune idée, et c'est pour cela qu'il reprit ses gestes, toujours aussi doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son partenaire et lui permettre de tout arrêter très rapidement s'il le désirait.

La langue mouillée du tatoué lécha bientôt le lobe de l'oreille du brun, puis traça la courbe de sa mâchoire, n'osant toucher sa bouche voluptueusement étirée en un son divin qui formait un « oh » délicieux. Renji se sentait déjà tellement serré dans son pantalon... mais il ne pouvait se satisfaire devant son patron de la sorte, même s'il en avait terriblement envie.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le brun gesticulait maintenant de manière étrange, étirant puis ramenant ses jambes vers la banquette, tortillant son bassin doucement dans des mouvements inconfortables.

Et pour cause, à son entrejambe, le tissu de son pantalon paraissait étrangement étiré, et une bosse – bien trop grosse pour ne pas être ce qu'il pensait – attira tout de suite son regard.

_Bon sang..., marmonna-t-il soudain alors qu'il crut venir dans son propre pantalon à la simple vision orgasmique du sexe de Byakuya étroitement serré dans ses vêtements.

Que faire?

Le noble restait délibérément muet, ne donnant - presque – aucun indice quant à ce qu'il désirait. Tout ce que Renji pouvait savoir était qu'il avait apprécié jusqu'ici les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Mieux valait garder ce rythme et la jouer en finesse, pensa-t-il, reprenant ses caresses sur sa cuisse et embrassant maintenant le cou du brun.

Petit à petit, sa main montait plus haut sur sa cuisse, caressant la hanche osseuse, puis l'intérieure de la jambe, laissant trainer quelques doigts ci et là pour enfin rencontrer la bosse dure. Byakuya émit un soupir de mécontentement que le rouge traduisit comme un avertissement. Il délaissa donc l'entrejambe du noble avec un certain regret, pour poser sa main sur son torse. Mais à peine eut-il délaissé l'endroit stratégique qu'une main pâle et hésitante se posa sur la braguette abandonnée, s'aplatissant sur la bosse en question, comme pour montrer au garde du corps ce qu'il devait faire.

Renji déglutit très difficilement, la gorge encore plus sèche qu'auparavant, observant la main de son patron posée sur son propre sexe puis se retirant après quelques secondes comme pour l'inviter à la remplacer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit; sa main puissante trouva la braguette froide de son pantalon, et de sa paume il vint caresser la virilité déjà chaude du noble.

Il ne pouvait le croire, il ne pouvait réellement croire à ce qui se produisait à cet instant même. Byakuya était-il si insatisfait, si malheureux qu'il en était tombé à vouloir ce genre de soulagement primitif? Car le rouge se doutait bien que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait envie...

Ichigo trottait-il toujours dans sa mémoire, lui donnant de telles envies?

Mais il secoua sa tête précipitamment, refusant de penser à de telles inepties! Ce qui importait à ce moment précis était que Byakuya veuille de lui, rien d'autre. Byakuya attendait de lui un soulagement, une satisfaction, et si Renji ne pouvait remplacer l'orangé dans le cœur du noble, il pouvait au moins faire cela...

Ragaillardit par ces pensées, il prit délicatement le menton de son voisin entre ses doigts, faisant tourner son visage rosit par l'appréhension jusqu'à lui. Les lèvres rouges de l'homme étaient légèrement ouvertes mais ses yeux, eux, restaient bel et bien clos, refusant très certainement de regarder la vérité en face.

Peu importait au rouge qui très doucement, appuya ses lèvres succinctement contre celles du brun. Une légère réponse sembla lui parvenir et il y déposa un autre baiser, un peu plus appuyé, puis un troisième, plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur sa nuque pour ne plus qu'il casse l'échange.

Le baiser était hésitant, presque innocent au début, puis il devint plus poussé, plus abrupt, surtout du côté du rouge. Il ne pouvait jouer à ce jeu plus longtemps, il ne pouvait réfréner l'excitation incroyable qui étouffait son être. Il avait envie d'aller plus vite, de dévorer cette bouche toute entière, d'arracher ces vêtements, de goûter la moindre parcelle de son corps, de voir le plaisir s'étaler sur son visage austère!

Il ne se souciait plus des conséquences.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs nez se frôlant et leurs fronts collés, Kuchiki murmura d'une voix torturée :

_Je l'aime... je l'aime...

Bien que son cœur fut assaillit de milliers de coups de poignards le torturant jusqu'à l'agonie en entendant ces mots, Renji posa une main sur la joue froide de Byakuya :

_Je sais. Je sais, répondit-il, plissant ses yeux pour cacher sa jalousie profonde. Mais lui ne vous aime pas.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son patron en extériorisant la vérité, il voulait tout simplement le confronter à la réalité, le faire enfin réagir pour qu'il comprenne que la vie continuait quand même.

_Pourquoi?

Agrippant d'une main le visage fin du noble, Renji enfouit soudainement sa langue dans la cavité humide de Byakuya, évitant ainsi sa question à laquelle il n'avait de toute façon aucune réponse. Lui arrachant un long gémissement de protestation, Abaraï n'y fit pas attention et lutta un instant contre le noble visiblement peu familier avec ce genre de technique mais qui, finalement, se laissa faire. Les soupirs animaux de Renji envahirent la voiture et les langues des deux hommes tournoyèrent ensemble pendant de longues minutes.

Le membre palpitant de Kuchiki était à présent à l'air libre, sortit de sa cage par la main précipitée de Renji, et cette dernière appliquait sur lui des mouvements plus que rapides.

Byakuya cassa soudain le baiser, sentant la nécessité de reprendre son souffle, sa tête tournant affreusement sous les sensations qu'il recevait.

_Doucement! implora-t-il, repoussant d'une main le corps trop près du rouge.

_Non! lui répondit Abaraï en mordant allègrement son cou. Non, je n'irai pas doucement! Je vais vous dévorer tout entier, Kuchiki-sama! Je vais vous faire exploser et alors vous ne penserez plus à rien, vos soucis s'envoleront et vous serez libéré!

Byakuya cessa sa lutte, ouvrant tout à coup des yeux humides pour l'observer avec stupéfaction. Sa respiration courte et ses joues colorées lui donnaient l'allure d'un lycéen pris la main dans le sac :

_Comment? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée – ce qui était une grande première.

Renji fixa les yeux marines un long moment avant de se décider à répondre. Cependant, ce ne fut pas par des mots qu'il lui donna un semblant de réponse...

Il glissa du siège de cuir pour tomber à genoux par terre et se positionna entre les jambes de son patron, son visage devant son membre totalement dressé. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Byakuya il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors que le brun le regardait, apeuré.

_Je sais que vous le voulez, souffla-t-il en prenant de nouveau dans sa main le membre chaud. Je vais vous faire venir tellement fort que vous oublierez Ichigo...

Byakuya plissa ses yeux, sentant la honte monter un peu plus en lui sous les mots vulgaires de son garde du corps. Il se tortilla en poussant des gémissements de protestation :

_C'est impossible! lança-t-il, son visage traduisant sa douleur.

_C'est faux! Je vais vous montrer que c'est faux, répliqua-t-il, laissant son pouce passer sur le sommet de son membre déjà moite.

Byakuya trembla et ses mains s'agrippèrent au cuir de la banquette. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen pour cacher son visage, alternant entre le plonger entre ses paumes ou l'enfouir à moitié dans le siège voisin, ne cessant de gesticuler avec brutalité.

Il ne voulait pas réellement échapper aux caresses du rouge mais plutôt voulait trouver un moyen pour que ce dernier ne voit pas son visage honteusement rougit.

_Vous voyez, vous mouillez déjà, chuchota Renji, une flamme de désir habitant ses prunelles marrons. Dites-moi que vous le voulez et je le ferai pour vous... Ordonnez-moi ce que vous voulez...

Tout en débitant ses paroles, il caressait d'une main le sexe du brun et de l'autre sa cuisse, la pétrissant dans sa main avec envie, bataillant douloureusement contre l'irrésistible envie de plonger sa main dans son pantalon pour se satisfaire lui-même.

_Tais-toi! lui ordonna alors le brun, ce que Renji fit.

Ce fut donc dans le silence qu'il continua à caresser son membre, plongeant bientôt une main dans son pantalon pour se procurer les mêmes caresses. Mais Abaraï ne pouvait se contenter de cela, il voulait que le noble extériorise ses désirs, qu'une bonne fois pour toutes il exprime ses envies! Mais ce n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver...

Kuchiki luttait encore, son bassin fuyant obligeait Renji à réajuster sa position à chaque seconde ce qui devint éreintant pour lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches pâles et les força à s'aplatir contre le siège, les maintenant en place avec une force incroyable. C'était bien la première fois que le rouge prenait ainsi le dessus sur son supérieur et il s'en sentit grandit, emplit d'une nouvelle assurance et d'une toute nouvelle force...

Du bout de sa langue, il récolta un peu de pré-sperme qui coulait du haut de son membre, goûtant aux effluves du noble dans un sourire au comble du bonheur.

Mais le corps était bien trop honnête pour qu'il croit les supplications du brun; la verge dressée et gonflée de désir ne mentait pas, elle. Elle en voulait plus, suintant et criant son envie de se libérer de la substance masculine qui affluait en elle et dont elle ne pouvait se soulager. Tout du moins pas encore...

_Renji..., soupira bientôt le brun, surprenant son employé qui cessa ses mouvements tout à coup.

_Oui?

C'est à cet instant que ce dernier remarqua que le noble mordait son index, qu'il semblait lutter contre une chose, comme s'il voulait dire une parole mais qu'il n'osait pas.

_Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous voudriez? demanda innocemment le rouge en intensifiant sa poigne autour de la verge de plus en plus colorée du noble.

_Ngh...

Il étira un sourire béat :

_Vous n'avez qu'un seul mot à dire...

Le silence se fit à nouveau, entrecoupé par les soupirs excités de Kuchiki et bientôt Renji comprit que l'obstination du noble lui interdirait de lui demander ce qu'il désirait vraiment, et qu'il finirait bien par venir dans sa main.

Et il ne le désirait pas...

_Byakuya...

Son nom prononcé avec tant de chaleur fit ouvrir immédiatement ses yeux au brun. Perplexe, il observa la langue de Renji récolter encore une fois un peu de son fluide et déglutir avec délectation.

Les sourcils de Kuchiki se froncèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Renji comprit qu'il n'était plus très loin de lui demander une autre forme de caresse et l'encouragea d'un sourire léger :

_Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, susurra-t-il.

Il en mourrait d'envie, il mourrait d'envie de le goûter, mais il voulait qu'il le lui demande, il voulait entendre cette bouche si peu expressive lui demander _ça_!

_Par pitié, souffla soudain le brun en fermant les yeux et en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ses poings se serrèrent brutalement et tout son corps se tendit, montrant à quel point l'effort qu'il faisait lui coûtait.

Ce n'était pas son genre du tout de supplier quelqu'un, et encore moins par ces mots : « par pitié »! Renji était déjà fier de sa victoire, il était parvenu à amener cet homme austère à dire ceci. Mais il voulait toujours plus...

_Quoi donc? Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur accélérer et sa main sur son propre membre renforcer sa poigne.

Byakuya mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec une telle force qu'elle en devint blanche :

_Hmm...

_Dites-le moi, dites-le, souffla Renji comme hypnotisé par le visage contracté du brun. Par pitié... Oh je veux vous entendre le dire...

Il observa l'autre se tortiller de plus belle, inconfortablement puis, quelques secondes plus tard, les mots fatidiques traversèrent enfin ces lèvres chastes :

_Par pitié, Renji... Par pitié, mets-la dans ta bouche!

Abaraï émit un long gémissement à cet instant, jouissant dans sa main à l'entente des mots de son patron. Ces paroles étaient certainement les plus érotiques qu'il n'ait jamais entendues! Cette voix, ces lèvres, cet homme, ces mots... Le tout ne pouvait qu'être orgasmique!

_Oh oui..., souffla-t-il, au comble de l'extase, sentant le liquide blanchâtre couler entre ses doigts.

Et sans vraiment attendre plus longtemps – et surtout sans attendre d'être redescendu de son orgasme – il plongea sur la virilité de son patron, engloutissant la colonne de chair toute entière.

Le sommet du membre toucha le fond de sa bouche, jusqu'à sa gorge et il déglutit lentement autour du gland, enserrant la parcelle de chair si fort que Byakuya en gémit distinctement.

_Ah!

Sa langue travaillant avec acharnement sur la peau tendue, ses lèvres enserrant la base, Renji ouvrit ses yeux pour les planter sur le visage contracté du brun. Ce dernier émettait de petits gémissements plaintifs tout à fait inédits, que même dans ses plus fous fantasmes Abaraï ne l'aurait osé entendre faire.

Et il s'activait sans relâche, sa main encore sali de sa propre semence et l'odeur âpre du sperme lui montant au nez, il ne stoppait pas ses mouvements, ne reprenant jamais sa respiration.

Sa main contenant son fluide se posa bientôt sur le siège de cuir, paume vers le ciel, afin de ne pas salir la voiture, mais à sa plus grande surprise, une main froide attrapa son poignet et porta sa main jusqu'à la bouche du brun.

Stupéfait, Abaraï relâcha le sexe du noble pendant un instant, l'observant goûter à sa semence avec une telle expression qu'il aurait pu mourir dans la seconde sans rien regretter. La langue râpeuse d'un rouge exquis récolta sur son bout quelques gouttes de la substance salée...

Bordel, Kuchiki Byakuya léchait ses doigts recouverts de sperme!

_Ne t'arrête pas, lui souffla alors le brun, délaissant sa main pendant un instant.

_Mais... c'est que..., balbutia Renji totalement ahuris, vous... vous êtes tellement sexy!

Kuchiki cligna des yeux et d'un air provocant suçota à nouveau les doigts du rouge qui sentit son cœur fait un bond comme jamais.

Il prit son index entre ses lèvres puis descendit lentement le long des phalanges, prenant bien soin de faire courir sa langue partout pour le nettoyer :

_Wouah vous me donnez encore envie de venir! s'écria-t-il, le visage rougit en sentant son membre à nouveau à demi raide.

_Pas tout de suite, répondit Kuchiki en haussant les sourcils. Pour l'instant, continue ce que tu avais commencé, je ne suis plus très loin...

Entendre Byakuya parler de la sorte, le voir se comporter de la sorte était une pure merveille, un fantasme sortit tout droit de son cerveau, un incroyable rêve érotique qu'il n'aurait voulu terminer pour rien au monde!

Renji reprit tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire et constata en effet que le noble était tout proche de la délivrance. Une main se planta dans ses cheveux, des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne et une douce voix murmura son nom :

_Renji...

Le rouge s'activa un peu plus, voulant à tout prix qu'il vienne, il n'en pouvait plus; il voulait absolument le goûter, savoir quels sons il émettait lorsqu'il jouissait, le voir lorsqu'il connaîtrait un orgasme, il voulait tout ça!

_Presque..., susurra le noble en intensifiant sa poigne sur ses cheveux. Presque...

Abaraï ouvrit ses yeux et les planta sur le visage figé de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ses sourcils levés, sa bouche entrouverte, il était clairement dans l'expectative du moment clef, il n'était plus très loin et Renji ne faiblit pas.

Cependant, il ne pourrait plus tenir la cadence dans peu dans de temps, lui-même sentait qu'il allait jouir une seconde fois et ne pouvait rester sans agir de la sorte.

Rapidement, il se décida tout de même à prendre dans sa main son membre de nouveau durcit et appliqua sur sa verge le même rythme qu'il appliquait de sa bouche sur la verge dressée du noble.

Le bout de sa langue, humide et dur, traça les courbes du sommet du sexe de Byakuya, léchant les courbes, s'incrustant dans la fente, suçant la peau qui en devenait bleue.

Tout à coup, le bassin du noble se leva obligeant le rouge à ajuster sa position et à redoubler d'efforts.

_Nn..., laissa-t-il échapper, s'agrippant un peu plus aux cheveux rouges. Ren... je viens... Je viens!

Son corps eut un incroyable sursaut et le membre au comble de l'excitation tapa contre le palais de Renji avant de relâcher dans de petites palpitations le liquide blanc et brûlant dans la bouche du rouge.

_Hmm..., gémit Abaraï constatant le visage divin de son patron tordu par l'orgasme, et le goût de sa semence sur sa langue.

Byakuya retomba tout à coup sur le siège, poussant un soupir éreinté et repoussant le visage de Renji qui essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Lui-même arborait une jolie teinte rosée et il constata – très étonné – qu'il avait jouit une deuxième fois, en même temps que son patron. Mais à dire vrai, le plaisir qu'il avait retiré en assistant à l'orgasme de cet homme avait couvert son propre plaisir sexuel...

C'était tout à fait incroyable à quel point cet homme le rendait dingue!

_Vous êtes... magnifique, vous étiez magnifique en jouissant! s'extasia-t-il en secouant sa tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Oh...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

_Oh, je crois bien que je suis cuit!

Le brun haussa un sourcil, sortant de sa torpeur suite à son orgasme et referma son pantalon dans un geste rapide, ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser un filet d'air pénétrer le véhicule.

_Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Kuchiki, surpris.

_Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de vous.

Les yeux de Kuchiki se détournèrent et observèrent le paysage au dehors. Le rouge lui, observait le profil redevenu tranquille du brun, ne sachant vraiment si cette déclaration avait touché l'homme au cœur, ou bien si cela le laissait de glace.

_Vous m'avez entendu? questionna le rouge, hésitant.

_Mmm, affirma l'autre, toujours accaparé par le paysage qu'il voyait défiler. Tu ne devrais pas...

_Et pourquoi pas? demanda le plus jeune en grimpant sur les cuisses du noble, l'obligeant à remarquer sa présence.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent mais les yeux marines étaient quelque peu fuyants, au grand regret d'Abaraï qui s'efforçait de capter son attention.

_Parce que tu n'y gagnerais rien. Je suis un homme meurtrit, Renji, et je mourrais meurtrit de cet amour déçu.

_C'est faux, c'est faux! Osez me dire que vous n'avez rien ressentit à l'instant! Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas éprouvé du plaisir!

_L'amour et le plaisir sont deux choses bien différentes...

_Mais ça prouve que je peux vous faire oublier Ichigo! répliqua le rouge, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ça prouve... ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas totalement meurtrit! Ça prouve que vous voulez l'oublier! Oh laissez-moi vous le faire oublier, vous verrez...

Les yeux marines se levèrent vers lui et le rouge le gratifia d'un œil convaincant et convaincu.

Diable, pensa Kuchiki, personne n'avait jamais exigé de lui de telles choses! Personne n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte avant... excepté Ichigo. Il ferma les yeux un instant, chassant cette pensée de son esprit et s'obligeant à laisser cela au passé.

_Je guérirai votre cœur, j'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, reprit-il en posant son front sur l'épaule du noble. Si seulement vous me laissez vous aider.

Byakuya soupira, une main tapotant la tête du rouge :

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais faire preuve de bonne volonté, Renji.

_C'est seulement parce qu'il s'agit de vous.

_J'ignore si je peux encore être _soigné, _j'ignore même s'il existe un remède à cela...

Abaraï redressa son visage, plantant ses yeux marrons dans ceux de son vis à vis :

_Si, il y a bien un remède et il est simple : tomber amoureux d'un autre.

Kuchiki haussa un sourcil, surpris par la simplicité de sa réponse, et également amusé par l'intérêt de son garde du corps. A quoi pensait-il donc en lui disant de telles choses?

_Mph... Et tu penses certainement être cet « autre » n'est-ce pas?

Renji eut un petit sursaut et ses joues se teintèrent à nouveau d'un rouge foncé.

_N... Non! répliqua-t-il tout à coup mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas à moi!

Mais Byakuya secoua la tête et déposa une main sur son genoux tout en captant son regard fuyant :

_Aurais-tu perdu ta belle assurance?

_Kuchiki-sama, je...

_Je ne te supplierai plus pour aujourd'hui Renji, le coupa le brun, une seule fois c'est déjà trop pour moi. Mais s'il te plait, je voudrais – de la même manière que tu m'as obligé à faire cette chose dans cette voiture – oblige-moi à oublier Ichigo. Oblige-moi... à tomber amoureux d'un autre. C'est un ordre.

Renji crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Littéralement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, fixant sans gêne l'homme pour qui il travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs années :

_Ce... ce... quoi?

_Fais-moi croire que tu n'as rien entendu.

_Mais...

Le visage du noble se détourna du sien, cassant l'échange presque trop brutalement. Renji recula sur le siège du véhicule, bouche bée et totalement ahuris par ce retournement de situation.

Mais était-il possible qu'il n'ait pas rêvé? Que Kuchiki Byakuya lui ait effectivement demandé de l'aider à tomber amoureux... de lui?

_Je n'aime pas les hommes qui m'obéissent Renji. Mon cœur ne peut que s'animer pour un homme qui sait me tenir tête, comprends-tu?

Le rouge inspira profondément, prenant dans la seconde qui suivit cette réplique une décision lourde de conséquence mais qui lui donnerait une chance de réaliser ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps.

_Très bien. Alors je démissionne. Je démissionne et je vais aussi vous ordonner d'oublier Ichigo. Non, plutôt : TU vas oublier Ichigo. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus rester cloitrer, et de ne plus inquiéter Rukia!

Byakuya tourna son visage dans sa direction, observant le profil déterminé de celui qui maintenant se proclamait son « ex-garde du corps ». Était-il devenu fou?

_Renji...?

_Oh je te tiendrai tête, tu verras. Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'accrocher! Je ne lâche jamais l'affaire aussi facilement.

Et sur ces mots, Abaraï enserra dans sa main celle de Kuchiki, dans une étreinte à lui en broyer les os. Le noble lui, avait écouté cet homme parler avec intérêt. La détermination était une qualité primordiale pour lui, et Renji n'en manquait pas, il le savait. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Mais l'image vivace d'Ichigo dans son esprit parviendrait-elle à disparaître avec l'aide de cet homme?

Peut-être.

_Mph.

Byakuya étira un micro sourire à répertorier dans le livre des records, lui qui ne trahissait jamais une seule émotion, et il en souffrait. Quoi de mieux que de s'appuyer sur un homme dont on avait confiance et qui plus est, saurait le faire taire quand il le fallait?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Pour la première fois, Renji aperçut un soupçon d'admiration naître dans les opales marines de celui qui avait été son patron tant d'années. Et pour la première fois, Byakuya sentit le poids de la noblesse et de la solitude s'alléger quelque peu, et ses épaules soulagées.

Le brun n'avait jamais pensé que Renji puisse le désirer de cette façon.

Le vouloir de cette manière.

Si primitive.

Si simple.

_Tu me veux, Renji?

Pourquoi chercher à compliquer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà? Le noble avait assez donné dans une relation à sens unique, très compliquée, la simplicité n'était-elle pas la réponse à ses attentes?

_Tu me veux?_

_Toi vouloir Moi?_

_Alors, essaye donc de me tenir tête. Renji.

_Je n'essaierai pas. J'y arriverai, Byakuya, tu verras.

La réponse était là : simple et même logique.

Moi vouloir Toi. Aussi...

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, clôturant définitivement cette fiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé ^^ Maintenant je reprends l'écriture du prochain chapitre de "Protection Rapprochée" dont j'ai déjà écrit la moitié. A bientôt ^^_


End file.
